guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Wars login announcements/Archive
This is an archive of older in-game announcements for this year. See the main announcement page for the current ones, and the 2007 and 2008 archives for older announcements. Alliance Battles Bonus Weekend Starting at Noon Pacific this Friday, you will earn double Faction for participating in Alliance Battles. This bonus will last through 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday. Reset Your Character Display If you log into the game after our latest update, your characters will not display like they used to. Don't panic, once you log in, they will display normally. You will need to do this for each character on the account. Wintersday in July This weekend, Wintersday Priests will open access to the Snowball Arena from Lion's Arch, Droknar's Forge, Ascalon City, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. For those who choose to stay out adventuring instead, there will also be special Wintersday-themed item drops from monsters across the land. Wintersday in July will begin at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) this Friday and last until 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday, July 19. Arena Bonus Weekend Starting at Noon (-7 GMT) Pacific time this Friday, you can earn double faction and double Gladiator points within Team and Random Arenas. These double rewards extend through Sunday at 11:59 PM (-7 GMT) Pacific. Cantha Commemorates the Dragon Festival This weekend, Canthans celebrate the historic Dragon Festival. Enjoy quests and games and prizes, oh my! Visit the Boardwalk, jump into the Dragon Arena, score cool prizes, too. The event takes place in Shing Jea Monastery starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Thursday, July 2 and it wraps up at 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday, July 5. Claim your free storage! As part of the birthday celebrations, we have a special offer for you a special free storage. for further information on how to obtain this free pane of storage, please visit http://www.guildwars.com/products/extras/storage/free_storage_pane.php Double Sunspear & Lightbringer Points This weekend, get double Sunspear and Lightbringer points in both Hard mode and regular gameplay. Obtain the bounty from a res shrine NPC and double your reward from Noon Pacific on Friday through 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday. Eye of the North Reputation Weekend Complete quests and defeat foes while under the effects of a shrine bonus this weekend to earn double Asura, Deldrimor, Ebon Vanguard and Norn reputation points. Points for completed books are unaffected. This boost will last through 11:59PM Pacific (-7 GMT) on Sunday. Free Pane Promotion Issues The NCsoft website is experiencing unusually high traffic. Due to site performance issues we ask that players please try redeeming their storage later in the week. Players have until May 31 to redeem, so there's plenty of time! We apologize for any inconvenience. Happy 4th Anniversary, Guild Wars! To celebrate the fourth anniversary of Guild Wars, we will be holding a special weekend event from Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, April 24th through Noon Pacific on Wednesday, April 29th. Enjoy Rollerbeetle Racing, the Dragon Arena, and the Shing Jea Boardwalk, as well as in-game drops of birthday cupcakes. And for those with characters turning four, watch for your special Birthday Present, too! Hero Battles Offer Double Rewards Hop into Hero Battles this weekend to earn double Balthazar faction and double commander title points. The double rewards will be offered from Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Friday, and last through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific (-7 GMT). Arena Bonus Weekend Starting at Noon (-7 GMT) Pacific time this Friday, you can earn double faction and double Gladiator Points within Team and Random Arenas. These double rewards extend through Sunday at 11:59 PM (-7 GMT) Pacific. Double faction in competitive missions Starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) this Friday, players who own Factions will receive double Kurzick and Luxon Faction for competing in the Jade Quarry and Fort Aspenwood competitive missions. This bonus will last through 11:59 PM Pacific (-7 GMT) on Sunday. *Note: Balthazar Faction is also doubled for kills in these missions. GvG Double-Reward Weekend Head over to your guild hall and kick off a GvG match to earn double GvG Faction and Double Champion Points through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific (-7 GMT). Special Items This Weekend Through 11:59 PM pacific (-7 GMT) on Tuesday, March 17, you will be able to gather Shamrock Ale and Four-Leaf Clovers as random drops throughout all the lands of Tyria. Enjoy the weekend, and remember: think green! Double Tournament Reward Points Starting at 12:01 PM Pacific Time (-8 GMT) on Friday, you will earn double Tournament Reward Points for GvG and 1v1. This lasts until 11:59 PM (-8 GMT) on Sunday. Triple key/lockpick drops AND double your luck points This weekend through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific (-8 GMT), you'll find plenty of keys and lockpicks with the triple drop rate. Plus you'll get double lucky/unlucky points for using lockpicks on chests! Hero Battles Offer Double Rewards Hop into Hero Battles this weekend to earn double Balthazar faction and double commander title points. The double rewards will be offered from Noon Pacific (-8 GMT) on Friday, and last through Sunday at 11:59 PM Pacific (-8 GMT). Maintenance Notification 01/20/2009 Guild Wars will be down for scheduled security maintenance on Tuesday 01/20/2009 from 12:00 am PST to 04:00 am PST. During this time you will not be able to connect to the game. Thank you for your patience and understanding. See the Network News page for details: http://www.guildwars.com/support/networknews. Double Sunspear & Lightbringer Points This weekend, get double Sunspear and Lightbringer points in both Hard mode and regular gameplay. Obtain the bounty from a res shrine NPC and double your reward from Noon Pacific on Friday through 11:59 PM Pacific on Sunday. Arena Bonus Weekend Starting at Noon (-8 GMT) Pacific time this Friday, you can earn double faction and double Gladiator Points within Team and Random Arenas. These double rewards extend through Sunday at 11:59 PM (-8 GMT) Pacific. Wintersday 2008 Wintersday is coming to the Eye of the North. Festivities begin at Noon Pacific (-8 GMT) on Friday, December 19. In addition to all the Wintersday fun to be had in Lion's Arch, Kamadan, and the snowball arena, this year the celebration comes to the Eye of the North with brand new quests and items. Go to www.guildwars.com for full details. Enjoy the fun through Noon Pacific on Monday, January 5th! :''19 December 2008 - 5 January 2009 Category:ArenaNet